LA POTION
by 2decaro
Summary: Quelques minutes avant la victoire de Harry Potter sur Lord Voldemort, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Horace Slughorn essuient la fureur dévastatrice du mage noir. Si ces deux derniers s'en relèvent sans dommages, ce n'est pas le cas du professeur de métamorphose, qui sombre dans un profond coma.
1. Prologue

**Note:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'œuvre exclusive de JKR. Je me contente, humblement, de leur faire "subir" ce qu'il me plaît…

Ce préambule est, comme vous le constaterez sûrement, un extrait de l'avant-dernier chapitre du tome 7, "Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort".

* * *

**"Tu… ne… toucheras… plus jamais… à nos… enfants! Hurla Mrs Weasley.**

**Bellatrix éclata de rire, du même rire exultant qu'avait eu son cousin Sirius avant de basculer en arrière à travers le voile, et soudain Harry sut ce qui allait se produire. **

**Le maléfice de Molly passa sous le bras tendu de Bellatrix et la frappa en pleine poitrine, juste au-dessus du cœur. **

**Le sourire jubilant de Bellatrix se figea, ses yeux semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites. En une fraction de seconde, elle comprit ce qui était arrivé, avant de basculer et de s'abattre sur le sol. Des rugissements s'élevèrent de la foule et Voldemort poussa un cri.**

**Lorsque Harry se tourna, il eut l'impression de bouger au ralenti.**

**Sous ses yeux, McGonagall, Kingsley et Slughorn furent projetés en arrière, le corps tordu, battant l'air de leurs bras. **

**La fureur de Voldemort en voyant tomber son dernier et meilleur lieutenant avait explosé avec la puissance d'une bombe.**


	2. 5 ans plus tard

**Note:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'œuvre exclusive de JKR. Je me contente, humblement, de leur faire "subir" ce qu'il me plaît…

* * *

_**Chapitre I : 5 ans plus tard**_

Hermione poussa la porte de son appartement, retenant un soupir. Exténuée, elle s'affala sur son fauteuil favori, à proximité de la porte-fenêtre menant à un minuscule balcon, de sorte qu'elle pouvait profiter des lumières de la ville, tout en sirotant un thé avec un bon bouquin. Son petit plaisir quotidien, après des journées harassantes à Sainte-Mangouste.

Mettant de côtés ses précédentes ambitions – travailler au département de la Justice Magique et faire évoluer les droits des créatures magiques telles que les elfes de maison, les gobelins, les centaures ou les loups-garous – à la surprise de ses proches, elle avait entamé une formation de médicomage.

Quatre années à la fois passionnantes et épuisantes, qui se verraient couronnées, d'ici quelques mois, par l'obtention de son diplôme de guérisseuse et de l'autorisation d'exercer. Et la peur d'échouer lamentablement la tiraillait à mesure que l'échéance s'approchait, en dépit de ses excellents résultats. Hermione Granger ne changerait pas, et ce ne sont pas ses deux meilleurs amis, les premiers à se moquer de son travers de première de classe, à l'époque de leur scolarité à Poudlard, qui diraient le contraire.

Même si Poudlard lui semblait être un bien lointain souvenir désormais.

Après la défaite de Lord Voldemort, cinq ans plus tôt, le monde sorcier s'était péniblement attelé à la reconstruction. Panser ses blessures, ériger une nouvelle société sur des bases plus saines, sortir les cadavres des placards et organiser le jugement des coupables en toute impartialité… s'était révélé une tâche des plus ardues, à laquelle les survivants du régime de terreur instauré par le Lord noir s'étaient appliqués avec acharnement.

Tandis que Harry et Ron sautaient la corvée des ASPIC et d'une dernière année à Poudlard – le premier pour entamer une formation d'Auror au Ministère, le second pour prêter main-forte à son frère George au magasin de farces et attrapes du Chemin de Traverse – Hermione, confirmant sa réputation d'étudiante appliquée, avait choisi de passer une ultime année dans le vieux château écossais, témoin de ses meilleurs souvenirs d'adolescente.

Après six ans partagés dans cette école, un an de cavale à la recherche des Horcruxes de Voldemort lors de laquelle leurs liens s'étaient encore renforcés, et quatre mois de vie quasi-autarcique au 12, Square Grimmaurd, suite à la bataille du 2 mai… Inutile de dire que cette année d'école sans ses deux meilleurs amis n'avait pas eu la même saveur que par le passé. En dépit de la présence réconfortante de Ginny Weasley, dont elle avait partagé le dortoir, trop de choses avaient changé à Poudlard pour que cela ressemble réellement à ce qu'elle avait connu au sein de l'école de sorcellerie.

À commencer par l'absence pesante, voire étrange, de certains de ses anciens occupants. Dumbledore ne traînait plus sa longue barbe argentée et ses yeux pétillants dans les couloirs, ni Colin Crivey son sempiternel appareil photo, ou Rogue ses sarcasmes. Même l'irritant trio composé de Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle en était venu à manquer à Hermione. Juste un peu en tout cas.

McGonagall non plus n'était pas là. L'enseignement de la métamorphose avait été confié à un jeune professeur, ancien diplômé de l'Institut Salem aux Etats-Unis. Quant au poste de directrice qui aurait dû – enfin – lui revenir, il était occupé par Filius Flitwick, le minuscule professeur de sortilèges et enchantements. "En attendant…" avait-il dit, lorsque le Ministère lui avait demandé de prendre la responsabilité de l'école de sorcellerie. Dans l'espoir du rétablissement, et donc du retour probable de Minerva McGonagall. Probabilité qui avait pourtant semblé s'éloigner de jour en jour.

Les yeux dans le vague, fixant sans les voir les toits de Londres, sa tasse de thé à moitié pleine au creux des mains, Hermione se remémorait ce jour du 2 mai 1998. Un événement si marquant qu'elle avait toujours l'impression qu'il s'était produit la veille. Un événement qui avait complètement fait basculer son avenir.


	3. 2 mai 1998

Note: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'œuvre exclusive de JKR. Je me contente, humblement, de leur faire "subir" ce qu'il me plaît…

Merci pour ces premières lectures, ces premières reviews, j'espère que la suite répondra à vos attentes. La fiction est déjà bien entamée, mais je préfère publier au rythme d'une à deux fois par semaine, histoire de ne pas être prise de court par un éventuel et soudain manque de temps ou d'inspiration… Règle qui sera valable à partir du prochain chapitre: les deux premiers étant en quelque sorte un préambule à l'histoire, je préférais ne pas trop attendre avant de les publier.

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis!

* * *

_**Chapitre II : 2 mai 1998  
**_

Alors que Voldemort s'était avancé vers le château suivi de ses fidèles, Hagrid à ses côtés portant le corps de Harry, une espèce de folie s'était emparée des derniers combattants. La force, ou même la rage du désespoir, ou l'énergie du condamné qui pense encore pouvoir changer son funeste destin… L'intervention courageuse de Neville avait mis le feu aux poudres et la lutte avait repris, plus virulente encore qu'au début de la nuit. Après le décès de Bellatrix Lestrange de la main de Molly Weasley, alors que Voldemort se débarrassait de ses trois adversaires d'un coup de baguette, Hermione avait vu ses derniers espoirs s'écrouler brutalement. Effarée, elle avait suivi des yeux les trois corps, sortes de pantins désarticulés grotesques, se débattre dans les airs, avant de s'écraser violemment à quelques mètres d'elle sur le sol de la Grande Salle. L'envol avait été si soudain, si imprévisible, que la jeune fille, pourtant pourvue d'excellents réflexes, n'avait même pas eu la présence d'esprit de lancer un sort pour amortir leur chute.

Alors qu'autour d'elle résonnaient les exclamations des autres combattants à la réapparition miraculeuse du Survivant, elle n'avait déjà plus conscience de son environnement. Dans un état second, elle s'était approchée de son ancienne directrice de maison. Si Kingsley et Slughorn s'étaient déjà péniblement relevés, regardant la scène qui se jouait entre Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter avec une attention mêlée d'incrédulité, Minerva McGonagall, quant à elle, était toujours inconsciente. Comme brisée par sa chute. "Pas elle! Non par Merlin, s'il-vous-plaît pas elle, ou nous sommes fichus…" avait pensé Hermione en s'approchant du corps du professeur. À l'instar de Dumbledore, elle l'avait imaginée éternelle, invincible, et ne voulait croire que celle qu'elle avait toujours admirée puisse être finalement défaite.

Incapable de décider ce qu'il convenait de faire à cet instant, elle était restée là, tenant la main de son professeur, regardant, paniquée, le sang former une flaque de plus en plus large, comme une auréole sinistre autour de sa tête. Des cris de victoire avaient fini par la faire sortir de sa torpeur. Jetant un œil à la scène se déroulant derrière elle, et avisant le corps sans vie de Voldemort avec un soulagement mêlé d'amertume – "Mais à quel prix!" – elle avait fait léviter McGonagall jusqu'à l'infirmerie, sans toutefois se résoudre à lui lâcher la main durant le trajet.

Le reste était flou dans son esprit. Elle savait, sans vraiment s'en souvenir clairement, que Pomfresh avait immédiatement pris en charge sa collègue avant d'ordonner à Hermione de s'asseoir dans un des lits pour qu'elle puisse l'examiner ensuite. Celle-ci, sourde aux invectives de l'infirmière, avait rejoint Ron et Harry sans même y penser, avant de les suivre dans le bureau directorial où ils avaient été reçus sous les vivats des portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Il lui semblait aussi se souvenir de Kreattur, le médaillon de Regulus Black fièrement accroché autour du cou, leur amenant des sandwichs dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent de fatigue. À leur réveil, McGonagall avait déjà été transférée à Sainte-Mangouste. Si son trauma crânien avait facilement été soigné par Pomfresh, l'infirmière leur avait appris qu'il avait résulté de ce choc un coma qu'elle n'était pas apte à traiter.

Depuis ce jour, l'enseignante était sous la surveillance des médicomages, dans l'aile de l'hôpital sorcier réservée aux soins intensifs et longue durée.


	4. Dernière année à Poudlard

**Note:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'œuvre exclusive de JKR. Je me contente, humblement, de leur faire "subir" ce qu'il me plaît…

Merci pour vos reviews! On m'a fait remarquer la longueur de mes chapitres qui, il est vrai, sont un peu courts… Pour tout dire je me suis un peu fait avoir par la différence de rendu entre Word et l'interface du site! Quoi qu'il en soit, les prochains chapitres seront un peu plus longs que ces trois premiers, mais ne vous attendez pas non plus à une augmentation exponentielle: je trouve que lire un texte sur écran est moyennement confortable, du coup j'ai tendance à privilégier les formats… disons intermédiaires.

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis!

* * *

_**Chapitre III : Dernière année à Poudlard**_

- Qui peut me dire quel sortilège me permettrait de donner une magnifique teinte orangée à la chevelure indisciplinée de Mr Potter? Oui, Miss McGonagall?

_- Rutilae_ _comae_, professeur.

- Tout à fait, Miss! Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Et j'ajoute dix points supplémentaires si vous parvenez à exécuter ce sort sur votre camarade, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil complice au cobaye moyennement enchanté. Approchez-vous, je vous prie.

Minerva se leva, et fit quelques pas en direction de Charlus Potter qui se tortillait sur sa chaise en la suppliant du regard.

- Minerva, franchement c'est pas nécessaire, je les aime bien comme ça, vraiment. Et puis mon coiffeur m'en voudra à mort s'il apprend que je lui fais des infidélités, ajouta-t-il, déclenchant les rires de plusieurs de ses camarades.

- Arrête de bouger Charlus, ou je te pétrifie… _Rutilae_ _comae_, articula-t-elle soudainement, accompagnant la formule d'un geste complexe de sa baguette.

Les cheveux de jais de Charlus Potter prirent progressivement une belle couleur orange vif. S'il eut l'air idiot quelques instants, il ne tarda pas à se joindre aux rires moqueurs de ses amis.

- Bien, très bien, Miss McGonagall, dix points pour Gryffondor. Magnifique geste, très fluide, c'était brillamment exécuté.

- Merci monsieur, répondit-elle en regagnant sa place, tandis que ses joues prenaient une délicate teinte rosée.

_- Finite_ _incantatem_, scanda le professeur de métamorphose. Voilà Mr Potter, il me semble que cela vous convient mieux ainsi…

- Merci professeur Dumbledore, lui répondit l'élève.

La fin du cours sonna, laissant les étudiants rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Minerva McGonagall était installée à l'une des tables de la salle commune de Gryffondor, lorsqu'une jeune sorcière à l'allure excentrique se dirigea vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Min'? dit-elle en s'installant.

- J'ai un devoir de sortilèges à rendre dans quelques jours…

- Sortilèges? Peuh! Rétorqua son amie avec dédain. Une perte de temps cette matière, si tu veux mon avis.

- Tu sais Augusta, ce n'est pas parce que tu as raté ta BUSE dans cette discipline que tu dois la mépriser, déclara sournoisement Minerva.

Augusta Finch se renfrogna, vexée, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son amie.

- Tu as bientôt terminé? Charlus m'avait parlé de faire une partie d'échecs mais il a disparu… Sans doute pour retrouver sa Serpentard, ajouta-t-elle, méprisante.

- Qui? Dorea Black? Arrête… reconnais qu'elle est quand même nettement plus fréquentable que ses condisciples, ou les autres membres de sa famille, la gronda gentiment Minerva. En revanche, reprit-elle, il devrait être plus prudent, c'est dangereux de traîner dans les couloirs le soir, ces derniers temps…

- Comme si le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets attendait la nuit pour attaquer les élèves!

Augusta ne croyait pas si bien dire. Le lendemain, Olive Hornby, une élève de Serdaigle, se moquait une fois de plus des lunettes de l'une de ses camarades de maison, une deuxième année au visage un peu ingrat, qui se réfugia dans une cabine des toilettes du 2e étage pour pleurer tout son soûl. Le soir venu, quand le directeur de l'école, Armando Dippet, demanda à Olive de chercher Mimi, elle ne trouva que son cadavre, déjà froid, et son fantôme planant quelques mètres au-dessus.

Peu de temps après, alors que l'école menaçait de fermer ses portes, Minerva et Augusta virent avec tristesse, et désapprobation, des Aurors du Ministère embarquer Rubeus Hagrid, un brave garçon, élève en 3e année à Gryffondor.

* * *

**Note:** le nom de jeune fille d'Augusta Londubat n'est pas mentionné par JKR, j'ai donc emprunté le nom de famille de l'actrice qui aurait dû interpréter son rôle dans le dernier volet cinématographique de la saga: Ninette Finch.

Pour les puristes: je suis consciente qu'il y a une incohérence temporelle puisque Jedusor est sensé ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets vers l'année 1942. Et si on ne connaît pas l'année de naissance de Minerva, on sait toutefois qu'elle est entrée à Poudlard en tant que professeur en 1956, après deux ans passés au Ministère de la Magie. Elle n'a donc probablement pas été à Poudlard en même temps que Jedusor, ou en tout cas, elle ne devait plus y être lors de l'ouverture de la Chambre…


End file.
